kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avastar: Kingdom Hearts
Avastar: Kingdom Hearts is a fan-made storyline that is loosely based off of the universe of Kingdom Hearts. It was created by LegoAchemist a very long time ago, however, this story arc has recently been in the development process for a while now. Avastar: Kingdom Hearts is a part (the beginning, actually) of a story simply titled Avastar. Unlike other Kingdom Hearts games, Avastar: Kingdom Hearts only takes place on one world, which instead has several visitable areas that function the same way worlds do. Only one original Kingdom Hearts canon "world" makes a role in the story. The Dark City from the World That Never Was becomes visitable near the end of the game. Boxart Image:AKHBoxartPS2.png|PlayStation 2 Boxart Image:AKHBoxartPS3.png|PlayStation 3 Boxart Image:AKHBoxartPSP.png|PlayStation Portable Boxart Image:AKHBoxartWii.png|Wii Boxart'LegoAlchemist says...' I wanted something different in a Kingdom Hearts game. I'm not entirely sure how this will affect the gameplay, but it's worth a change. Story Prologue 15 years before the start of the story, a meteorite was discovered deep below the surface of the planet by an underground government group called EAGLE. Inside the meteorite was an ancient alien life-form. Named Gaia SINLegoAlchemist says... I don't want to hear it about JENOVA. by EAGLE, the group took the life-form to a lab where it was to be studied. Over the course of three years, people from all over were gathered by EAGLE to have the cells of Gaia SIN tested upon them. However, Gaia SIN was too much for the human body, and all subjects were thought to have been killed, their bodies decomposed and destroyed by Gaia SIN's cells. The studies found that the bodies of children were more immune to the cells, though only one child survived the tests. The child managed to escape the lab where he was being held, and found by an orphanage in Morcia City, where he lived up until high school. The project, meanwhile, was deemed a complete failure, and Gaia SIN was locked away, never to be awakened again. The Beginning The story begins on the planet Avastar, in the capitol city called Morcia City, where a teenager named Owen Stevens, the last known descendant of Ventus and Sora, lives with his two friends Harold Payne and Stella Miller, and Harold's friend, Bradley Millar. The three friends are just getting out of high school, and they are deciding what they should do now that they are out of school. Harold decided to go with Bradley and become an inventor, Stella decided to become an architect, and Owen had absolutely no idea what to do. One night, Owen had a strange dream where he was in an odd, dark realm and was fighting mysterious, dark creatures. When he awakens, he goes and tells Stella about the dream, and she claims to have had the dream too. They decide to tell Harold about it, and see what he thinks. Meanwhile, Harold is in his lab working with Bradley to recreate a Black Cloak. They recently made a breakthrough in the creation process and have finally succeeded in making the cloak darkness-proof. As they are making more and more copies of the cloak, a machine in the lab explodes, destroying almost everything and lighting Harold's sleeve on fire. Harold and Bradley managed to put the fire out, only to find that four of the cloaks that they made survived the fire. After the disaster, Owen and Stella go to Harold's apartment to consult him about the dream. Harold remembers hearing a story about a person having a similar dream, and how it reflected to the strength of that person's heart. Harold jokes about how it could have been the darkness in their hearts that made them have the dream. Owen and Stella get mad at him, and challenge him to a friendly brawl, using toy swords lying round Harold's house. After the battle, Harold tells Stella and Owen that they are getting better at sword fighting. The Invasion of Heartless That night, Owen is unable to sleep, fearing he may have the bizarre dream again. As he is finally getting to sleep, however, he hears a commotion outside. He steps out to see a small, black creature steal the heart of a neighbor. Owen, shocked as more and more creatures appear, makes a run for it, but soon the creatures catch him. Owen then summons a mysterious weapon out of thin air, and realizes he can easily defeat the creatures. A voice tells him that he is the bearer of the "Keyblade", and that Owen must use it to defeat the strange enemies that the voice calls "Heartless". Meanwhile, Stella awakes to find the same thing: strange black creatures terrorizing the populace. As they advance upon her, Stella summons her own Keyblade and uses it to defeat the Heartless. A voice also confirms her as the Keyblade wielder. Worried about Owen's safety, she runs to find him. At the same time, Harold was already aware of the attack of the Heartless. He goes to the wreckage of his lab to see Heartless spawning from a machine in there. Apparently, the blast from before activated the machine and it began spitting out numerous Heartless. As Harold steps outside, the Heartless spring a surprise attack on him. A strange sword is called into his hand, and he uses it to defeat the Heartless. The sword, however, is not the Keyblade. Harold continues to fight the creatures, when he sees a black silhouette in the darkness holding a long sword. The figure slays a fleeing person attempting to escape the Heartless, then looks up, and is revealed to be Bradley Millar. He stares coldly at Harold for a moment, then disappears into the darkness. Harold then runs through town where he catches up with Owen and Stella, who joined forces to defeat the threat. They team up and defeat more Heartless, but the numbers of the Heartless seemed to be endless. As the three friends collapsed in lack of strength, daybreak came, and the incoming sun chased off the Heartless. Tired and weak, the three friends fell unconscious. The Next Day The three awoke the next day feeling exhausted. They began to discuss what happened last night. Owen summons the Keyblade, and tells the story behind it's appearance, and when he's finished, Stella does the same. Harold summons his own sword, and realizes that it is not a Keyblade, but just a regular sword. Stella figures there's something special about it, because swords just don't appear out of thin air for nothing. Harold then proceeds to tell Stella and Owen about Bradley: the act he commited and the way he coldly looked at Harold before vanishing. Stella believes it was all Harold's imagination, mixed with insomnia from lack of sleep, however, Owen thinks otherwise. The story then splits into three parts: Harold's Story, Owen's Story and Stella's Story. Harold's Story A dark feeling in his gut told Harold that something was wrong with Bradley. Knowing that, if what he saw was true, Bradley could be a danger to himself as well as other people, Harold decided to set out and search for Bradley. Harold had only just packed when a concerned Owen saw him off. Harold told Owen not to follow him, for he may be encountering danger never before seen. Owen persisted, saying that he could take on anything with his Keyblade, to which Harold laughed. Harold thanked Owen and told him not to worry, than set off on his own. Searching the Areas Upon leaving town, Harold decided to go to the nearest city in hope of finding leads to Harold there. He takes a train which leads him to the Enchanted Forest, a theme park/town hybrid that turned out to be infested with Heartless. Harold fights off a hoard of Heartless with his newly awakened sword, Truth Seeker. Upon defeating them, he notices some more Heartless causing commotion up the street. More Heartless appear, and Harold became overwhelmed. In an attempt to save himself, he fled into the nearest shop lining the street. Inside, he meets a young man about his age named Taymen. He had also fled the Heartless and was waiting for a chance to strike. Taymen was worried about his friend, Xameron, who had gotten lost while fighting the hoard, and asked Harold for help in finding him. Harold agrees, and Taymen joins the party. They find Xameron at the Mansion, unconscious in the ground. Taymen runs toward him, but Harold holds him back, as a giant Heartless approaches them. They fight the Heartless and defeat it. Harold then inquires the two about Bradley, and any information concerning him. The only thing they new was something strange going on in Zanbar City, other than that, nothing. Taymen thanks Harold for all of the help, and gives him an upgrade to his sword. Heeding Taymen's words, Harold takes a train to Zanbar City. Upon arrival, Harold encounters more Heartless. He draws his weapon to fight them, but there is no need, for, at that moment, all of the Heartless are destroyed. Confused, Harold looks up and sees the reason. A man is standing there, holding a long spear, claiming that it was he who destroyed the Heartless. The man begins to gloat about taking Harold's "kill", which doesn't amuse Harold at all. Harold leaves the man, only to run into someone else. A tall young man stood there, who addresses himself as Clyde. Clyde assumed that Harold was trying out for "the games", which left Harold bewildered. When Harold declines the thought, Clyde seems downcast. Harold proceeds to ask Clyde about Bradley, and after a moment's thought, Clyde tells Harold he though he saw someone like that entering the "games". Still missing something, Harold inquires about "the games". "The games" were a tournament style exam called "the Bount Exam", where people from all over come to apply to become a Bount, which is an enlisted bounty hunter for hire that many people aspire to be. Clyde asks Harold if he'd like to apply, and Harold agrees, thinking that maybe being a Bount could help him find Bradley faster. Thus, Clyde joins the party. Harold later decides to participate in the Bount Exam, and applies. He goes through several training preliminaries, in which he must fight several heartless, and passes them all. In the final match, he must face a young man with a giant sword. To be continued... Owen's Story His house in ruins, and nowhere left to go, Owen decided to leave town to go and fight the new uprising in Heartless. Also, aware that Harold could not find Bradley on his own, Owen set out to help Harold on his search for Bradley seperately. Stella's Story With nothing left for her in Morcia City, Stella left town to make sure Owen and Harold (but mostly Owen) didn't get themselves into trouble. She also set out to fight the new uprising in Heartless. The End The Final Battle Bradley, having shot and defeated Lexom and Clyde with the Mind Extractor, and his Gaia SIN cells fully activated, has escaped to the Dark City. However Bradley, who had fully believed that he had won, notices that Gaia SIN's cells are now slowly decomposing his body, and realizes that he now needs a new body in order to survive. Owen, Harold, and Stella decide to team together and defeat Bradley and his army of Hybrid Heartless. They follow him to Alasian Dunes, where they encounter Raskade himself. After they weaken Raskade, Raskade flees, leaving behind a corridor of Darkness leading to the Dark City. The three friends enter it, only to come face to face with not only Bradley, but an impossibly large army of Hybrid Heartless. As Owen and Stella fight off the army, Harold goes to fight Bradley on top of Memory's Skyscraper itself. However, he is stopped by Pride. Harold orders Pride to stand aside, but Pride only laughs. Pride states that he had been in league with Raskade the whole time, longer than Bradley himself. Pride claims to be a major asset to Raskade's plan. Harold orders Pride top tell him the plan, but Pride only laughs and attacks Harold with his shadows. Harold manages to defeat Pride. Pride, weakened, falls over, and wonders how a mere human could so gravely weaken him. As Harold gets ready for the final blow, a Corridor of Darkness appears below Pride and swallows him. Meanwhile, Owen and Stella are fighting off the Heartless army. When suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opens and Xameron steps out, his eyes darkened and cruel. Xameron says that it is his job to eliminate Stella, as she is irrelevant to Bradley and Raskade's plan. He reveals that he is insanely angry at Owen for being stronger than him. Xameron then opens his Heart to darkness. Newly powerful, he attacks Stella and Owen. They manage to defeat him together. Xameron finally goes completely insane and yells angerly at Owen, when suddenly, something snaps in Xameron's mind, and he falls over, unconscious. A Corridor of Darkness appears below Xameron and swallows him up. Owen grieves for the loss of his friend, but Stella quickly notices Harold fighting Pride, and eventually Bradley, and go to aide him. Harold then proceeds to Bradley, who is standing on top of Memory's Skyscraper along with the Mind Extractor. After a battle, Bradley reveals his true intentions: Use Harold's body as his own, Bradley will manipulate the Keybearer for his dark intentions, and aide his master in the transmutation of the world, achieving immortality. Bradley then unleashes his new form, fused with Gaia SIN's cells. As Bradley attempts to absorb Harold, Owen and Stella appear, and help Harold take down Bradley once and for all. They manage to defeat him. Unfortunately, things do not go as planned. Bradley conjures up the strength to call more Heartless. The Heartless swarm Harold, Stella, and Owen, and defeat Stella. The Heartless open Stella's Heart. The weakened Stella falls from Memory's Skyscraper. Bradley then grabs her discarded Keyblade and tosses it through her, fully unlocking her heart. Stella's heart released, it begins to fade away, and in a glimmer of light, it vanishes. Stella's eyes grow blank, and she plummet's to her doom. Owen grabs her body just before she hits the ground. He calls to her, but she will not awake; her Body and Heart separated. Bradley laughs a cruel laugh, and flies down. He engages in combat with Owen. Owen, suddenly, calls forth Stella's Keyblade, because of him and Stella connecting their hearts prior, and uses it to fight Bradley. Bradley emerges the winner, however, and knocks him unconscious, Owen left alive for the remainder of the plan. Suddenly, a part of Bradley's face fully degrades from Gaia SIN's cells. Desperate for a new host, Bradley summons the Mind Extractor, and aims it at Harold. He charges, and fires the beam at Harold, but Harold deflects the shot, which squarel;y hits Bradley in the chest. Bradley's eyes widen in horror, and as his body begins to fully fade, he charges an immense orb of darkness and throws it at the incoming Harold. It hits, and there is a blinding flash of light. Harold plummets to the ground, and Bradley stands up. Bradley examines himself, and sneers in triumph. He jumps to the top of Memory's Skyscraper, which begins to float into the sky, and into another Corridor of Darkness. Harold looks up at the fleeing Bradley, and feels his own face. It is not his own. It is revealed that Bradley switched bodies with Harold. Bradley, now in Harold's form, looks down once more at the weakened Harold (who had assumed Bradley's appearance). The Corridor of Darkness fully consumes him, and he disappears from the Dark Realm. Harold, weakened, pulls Bradley's hood over his face, picks up Owen and Stella's bodies, summons a Corridor of Darkness, and steps through it. The Aftermath Owen awakes in a soft bed. He looks around, and sees Tomo Homota sitting near his bed. Owen asks weakly where they were, and Tomo replies that they are in his castle, in the ruins of the Village Hidden in Illusion. Owen sits up suddenly, crying out Stella's name. He asks Tomo about Stella, and Tomo doesn't reply. Tim Smith enters the room. Owen looks at him, and Tim tells him to follow him. Tomo protests, as Owen is weak, but Owen instantly gets up and follows him. Tim leads him down a long staircase. At the end is a white room, with a chair in the middle. Sitting in the chair was Stella's sleeping body. Owen cries out, but Tim tells him that she is in a place where she cannot hear him. Tim explains to Owen that she had lost her heart, and was sleeping, awaiting it. Owen then vows to return her heart at any cost, even if he has to search for it for years, which will end up being the case. Owen asks Tim if Stella's heart was inside of him, due to their hearts being connected, butj Tim denies this, stating that Stella had connected her heart with someone else prior to Owen. Tim states that Stella's heart was probably inside of this person now, or, if not, at least around this person. Owen asks who, but Tim replies that he does not know. Owen questions Harold's status, but Tim again replies that he does not know. The Final Day (Note: The Final Day is unlocked after clearing all of Owen, Harold and Stella's stories. All of Owen's weapons, abilities, items and equipment are transferred to this story mode.) Owen, now donning a Black Coat, sets out to search the areas for the one Stella had connected with. He returns to every area, learning more things. In Enchanted Forest, Owen learns that Xameron had suddenly appeared there, and went crazy. He had been sent off to a mental hospital in Morcia City. The Zanbar City events had just ended, and things seemed much quieter there without Lexom and Clyde. All is quiet in Seafoam Town. The Heartless had mysteriously vanished from the town. In the Ninja Lands, things had finally settled down there as well. Naruto tells Owen about all the new things that were happening in Konoha, and how he was grieving of Sasuke's death. Naruto also mentions that a new face had appeared in town. A blank-eyed, blond girl was standing near the village gates, and no one but Naruto and Hinata seemed to notice her. And then, Owen travels to Central City, where he meets up with Professor Elric one last time. Owen tells Elric the story about Pride, Bradley's true identity, and how Harold and Stella were missing in different ways. Elric seems to understand, and gives and teaches Owen a special transmutation circle, only to be used when he is in mortal peril. Finally, Owen returns to Morcia City. He returns to his old neighborhood, and talks to his old neighbors. One of them tells Owen that Harold was back in town. Owen quickly asks about this, and the man says that he had walked down Main Street, and was heading for Town Square. Owen quickly runs to find him. Harold, who is truly Bradley in Harold's form, appears to Owen. Owen is overjoyed that he had finally found Harold, and quickly tells him about Stella. "Hadley" confides to this, and attacks Owen. Owen is shocked, but quickly realizes that Harold is in fact Bradley assuming Harold's appearance. Owen asks him about Harold's whereabouts, but "Hadley" replies that he is Harold. They fight. Owen then remembers Elric'ss transmutation cicle, and, upon insecting it, realizes it is a circle for Human Transmutation. He draws the circle with his Keyblade, avoiding Bradley along the way, and activates it, when Bradley accidentally steps into the center of it. Bradley, weakened and enraged at Owen, unleashes his true form, his Gaia SIN cells activated once more. The Transmutation horribly mutates the form, and creates a monster. The Gaia SIN/Bradley monster attacks a weakened and stunned Owen. Owen, after a long fight, defeats the Bradley monster, who returns to his Harold form, only his hair had gone starch white. Bradley laughs a cruel and insane laugh. The Human Transmutation had in fact sealed Gaia SIN's cells, and were now at Bradley's disposal. Bradley attacks Owen one more time, only this time in his new form: The form created by the transmutated Gaia SIN cells. The weakened Owen, after a long fight, manages to defeat Bradley. Bradley, stunned that, with all that power, had still been defeated, collapses. Owen stands up weakly, and proceeds to unlock Bradley's body, and free Harold, but a Corridor of Darkness opens beneath Bradley, swallowing him. Owen, defeated, collapses and falls unconscious. His body is recovered by Tim. Owen awakes a few days later, and claims that he had let Harold down. Owen vowed to find the one Stella had connected with, and free Stella's heart, and vowed to find Bradley, and free Harold. In the end, he travels to The Shore, and remembers how dear this place is to him. He remembers all of his friends, and vows to always hold dear to their memories. Owen pulls his hood over his face, and walks down the beach, his footprints washed away by the ever churning tide. Secret Ending {Note: The secret ending video is unlocked after clearing all four stories completely. It is canon to the story, similar to Birth by Sleep's secret ending.) In the Secret Ending video, some plot holes are filled, and even more are opened. It goes through almost each area and character, and shows basically what happens next. It is the epilogue of the story. The video opens with the words, "The pieces lie there, and stay where they fell." Taymen is seen walking through a gloomy hall. He enters a room with a heavy metal door, and sees Xameron inside, bound by a straitjacket. Xameron calmly glares at Taymen, and asks him what he wants. Taymen replies that he was just worried about his friend, and felt like visiting him. Xameron calmly tells Taymen to get out. Taymen begins to object, and Xameron almost screams for him to leave. Taymen begins to leave, but notices another person in the cell. The man has stringy black hair, and no straitjacket to restrain him. Taymen asks who he is, but Xameron doesn't seem to notice the man. The man slowly looks up, revealing a dead looking eye with a solid black iris. As Taymen leaves, the man smiles creepily. The scene cuts to the Ninja Lands, where Naruto is seen walking and talking with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata. They are walking near the village gates, when Hinata notices the blank-eyed blond girl from before. She approaches her, with Sakura and Shikamaru wondering what she is doing, and Naruto watching steadily. Hinata looks her in the face, and she carefully looks back. Hinata withdraws, commenting that the girl looks a little familiar. They are then seen walking across a bridge, laughing at an unheard joke. A man in a black coat is seen walking by, unnoticed by everyone except Naruto, who looks by a moment as he passes. The man stops after passing them, and looks back. The screen fades to black before his face is seen. The scene then cuts to Central City, where Professor Elric is seen walking down the street. A voice behind him makes him turn around, and he sees Jennifer there. The two address each other as old friends. Elric comments about how She is feeling, and Jennifer replies that she is feeling older than usual. Elric calmly turns to her and tells her that "their plan" is nearly complete. He states that he doesn't have long to live, and it will be up to her soon. Jennifer looks down sadly and says that she understands. She then replies that "he" is doing well, and seems to feel something too. Elric laughs and remarks that it is just like "him" to feel that. As Elric quietly but suddenly asks Jennifer how Tim is doing, the camera pans to an alleyway, where a crescent eye is seen glaring at the two out of the shadows. The eye contracts, and Pride is seen, chuckling softly to himself. The words, "The plan thought to have been started is about to conclude." flash across the screen. Raskade is seen, walking down a dark corridor. He enters a room, where Bradley is in. Bradley kneels to Raskade, addressing him. Raskade remarks that he likes Bradley's new form. Bradley reminds him that using Harold was the plan from the beginning. Bradley then inquires as to why the Human Transmutation didn't kill him before. Raskade tells him that it was Gaia SIN's cells that saved him. Bradley's form had been perfected then, and was now an almost perfect body. As an added drawback, Bradley's body had been changed during the transmutation, and he was now what is known as a Homunculus. Raskade offered Bradley power in the form of a Philosopher's Stone if he agrees to continue working for him. The shocked Bradley agrees. Raskade also comments that Bradley may have to switch bodies more than once to continue to live, to which Bradley tells him that that would be no task. The scene fades to black, showing Pride standing behind the doorway, listening. The words, "And she will continue to sleep..." appear on the screen. Tomo and Tim are seen standing in front of Stella, talking. Tomo looks at her and suddenly forgets who she is. Tim looks at him, and realizes that, in addition to Stella's comatose state, everyone was slowly forgetting her. Tim tells Tomo this, and tells him that people would now start remembering someone different. Tomo inquires about this, but Tim says that he too is still unsure about the meaning behind it. Tomo then questions Owen and Harold's location. Tim tells him that Harold is gone, and may never be found, and Owen is gone, searching eternally for what can not be found. Tomo retorts that, whatever Owen was searching for, he would certainly find it. Tim smiles, and admits that someone like Owen just may be able to do it, for there is always light where darkness reins. Tim tells Tomo that he is ready, and decides to take Tomo as his apprentice. The scene cuts to a large, white room with tall pillars. A lone figure is seen collapsed on the ground in the middle of it. The person groans, and stands up, revealing to be Lexom. He quietly wonders where he is, and turns around, facing a huge door. His eyes widen as the door slowly opens, a brilliant light pouring from the door. A voice says, "Ahead lies something you need, but in order to claim it, you must lose something dear..." before the camera fades out. The screen fades to black, then to brilliant white. A man hooded in the Black Coat is seen standing on The Shore at nighttime. The man gazes over the sea. The words, "There is no future, and no past." "There is no time, no Soul, no Mind, no Heart." There is only now, and what is to happen." "Now... The events that are about to unfold will not have actually happen..." "The meaning... of the true..." gradually appear on the screen. The screen fades to white, then to black. A young boy with brown hair is seen on the screen. He opens his eyes, which look stunningly like Harold's. A disembodied voice is heard. The boy asks who he is, and the voice responds that he does not exist yet. The voice asks politely if he can live in the boy's heart for a little while, to which the boy hesitantly agrees. The voice tells him not to be afraid. The boy asks again who the voice is, and the voice replies, this time in Harold's voice, that it is a friend. The boy smiles, and says it's okay. The boy glows in a radiant light, and dissolves into light. The words "And the conflict that will last for years shall fall into the hands of one soul..." flsh across the screen. The screen fades to black. Differences with Kingdom Hearts Avastar: Kingdom Hearts takes place on a completely different world, with it's own set of laws and systems. A New Enemy For more information, see the main article: Hybrid Heartless A new enemy appears in Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. The Heartless are still there, but a new type of Heartless appear called Hybrid Heartless. New Currency System For more information, see the main article: Sens A new currency system has been added in placement of called Sens.LegoAlchemist says... sens is also the name of the currency used in Fullmetal Alchemist. It's worth, however, is equal to that of yen. Sens functions the same way as Munny: You use it to purchase items, some enemies drop it, etc. What's in, what's out In Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, there are several changes to the battle system. *'Worlds' - There is only one world in Avastar: Kingdom Hearts: The main setting, Avastar. **Areas - With no worlds, a new system is introduced; Areas that function the same way as worlds. Traveling between Areas is usually by Train or Warp Zones. Battle System Avastar: Kingdom Hearts uses the same battle system as . *'Deck Commands' - make a return in this game. There are several Deck Commands, including magic ones. **'Dimension Link' - replace in A:KH. **'Command Style' - replace in A:KH. Under developement... Areas and Characters Rating This game was rated T; for violence, mild gore, mild profanity, and intense situations. Trivia *Albeit Keyblade wielding and Heartless, Avastar: Kingdom Hearts was not originally intended to be related to Kingdom Hearts at all. The story was changed minorly to fit into the Kingdom Hearts sphere. *As of now, Avastar: Kingdom Hearts is the first and only known Kingdom Hearts game released for Multi-Platforms, and Wii. Notes Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts